User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive 7 Hey, I archived your previous talk page with its content, was getting a bit too long, hope you don't mind. Lyrixn (talk) 17:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Hey Tom, just to notify you that User:Tsuruchibushi is spamming the forums and creating pointless blogs over and over. Thanks Instulent (talk) 19:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Community noticeboard Hi Tom, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey, Da Tom. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just made a massive mistake and I need help Hey, I just COMPLETELY messed up the Huntley Sport II page!! Do you reckon you could help? Jphillipsreinhard (talk) 13:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA4 characters' deaths People keep saying "Johnny and Rocco are dead it's confirmed in the radio". I'm searching for a so-called 'proof' right now. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I never listen to radio talk shows because I'm not native English speaker and I find it hard to drive and to listen a talk show in the same time. But I never heard about these deaths. Also, when you call Rocco it says he moved out of town.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 12:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you just said 18 GB? I don't have enough memory... :'( I'll have to wait for the PC version. F!@#! Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 03:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : I try, but it still pops up everytime I log in. : --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll try to contact them about it. I was just wondering if anybody else besides me had it. ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Protection Hi Tom, how's going? Well, I've been thinking and, is there really any reason to protect the page Grand Theft Auto IV now? I know there's nothing left to edit but there's no major reasons to protect at this time. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *It's okay, but thinking in that way, it means that all the GTA games before GTA IV would be protected too. However, I changed my idea and I think the GTA IV page needs to be protected so much as TLAD and TBOGT, because it is a big target for vandals. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA V release 'sup Tom, Hey man, just wanted to ask: will you get your GTA5 copy during its midnight launch, morning/afternoon/evening of Sep 17th or at some date later? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I basically wanted to know what is the status of everyone with the game; most of us will get the game during day one, it seems, while others will have to wait 'til the PC release. :And thanks :) We've been working hard to keep the wiki clean until the game's launch. After tomorrow, I guess I will finally take a short vacation. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, finally, this is over. But just imagine what will happen in a few years from now with GTA VI *_* -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Finally, got my copy! ^^ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've played the first four-five missions. The world is huge and the characters are surprisigly likable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for not helping XD Anyway, this game is my GOTY. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Also, don't want to spoil, but I just want to admit that I think GTAV has one of the best opening scenes/levels ever, and I think you'll agree with me, as well :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The cover system is great, much, much faster than the one in IV or Max Payne 3. Hand-to-hand combat is also quicker and more effective than the one in GTAIV. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, driving and drive-by-shooting can be annoying, though. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::The drive-by-shooting can be hard if you try to aim at your target, two of the first missions involve a chase, so I advise on getting used to the drive-by before doing these missions. As for the driving, I think so too, maybe I need to get used to it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll do the story first, then I guess I'll start with the Strangers/Freaks missions (there's one near Franklin's home, but I'm yet to talk with her). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, homie, I understand :) Speak to ya soon! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :When Trevor discovers Brad's fate. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That single moment when Trevor and Mike pull a pistol at each other was downright my fav moment inthe game so far. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::It was a true shocker for me; Rockstar kinda ruined JK's character - that what happens when you smoke meth for 5 years until GTAV. Terry and Clay's deaths were also shocking. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let's see: Johnny attacked an AOD hideout to take back Billy's bike, chased down AODs, killed AODs, blew up AOD's clubhouse, stole AOD bikes, capped cops, escaped from an ambush during heroin deal (twice), worked for a corrupted congressman, saved his ex from fucking dealers, won The Lost civil war, double crossed one of the most dangerous Capos in LC, assassinated an assassination team sent by the Capo, and broke into a fucking prison... and then he died like a pussy... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think R* decided to kill off Johnny as he was considered the "badass" guy out of GTA4's trio. Showing Trevor - the badass of GTA5's trio - killing GTA4's badass is probably R*'s way to say: GTA5 is more badass, guys. What do you think about the Floyd/Debra cutscene? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing too deep about the guy's past: grew up in Canada or something, was a psycho pretty much from the very beginning, had a lot of love (bromance) to Michael and Brad. Guess he was just "born" psycho. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC) because I dont see the harm in making up dob's, were did you get 1968 from? none of that is legit either. Reanme Hi Tom, can you please rename this page to ''Meltdown (GTA IV) and this page to The Big Score (GTA A)? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) The Wrap Up Hey man, is Agent Sanchez' (Haines' lap dog who gets his brain split out) first name mentioned somewhere in the game or the credits? BTW, I've reached the mission 'The Wrap Up' (where you can kill ULP ). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :1)Thanks, I guess I'll make a page for him. 2)Yes, he's killable, probably it's canon, or maybe this is like Miguel from GTA3/GTALCS and he'll just reappear unharmed in GTA VI. But yeah, he's killable. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, not to mentioned the idea he's working for the IAA. Karen is also seen in the game, working for the FIB. I have a wild guess that ULP got dissloved or something. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Excatly, but their cameos felt somewhat forced. I really liked Trevor's arrival in the mission, though, when he sniped the fucking heli. Also, what do you think 'bout Molly's death? BTW, can we consider her an antagonist? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet, is Packie's encounter a 'Stranger/Freak' mission, or a random event (like Sonny Bottino's daughter)? BTW, I actually prefer Trev with Patricia Madrazo! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, I heard he has high stats (also, if he dies, will he return?). PS, yeah, he'll always have some paranoid ass kisser and a mentally challenged Juggalo :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you add this code at the start of ever Grand Theft Auto video game page? }} Also, what do you think about Aliens and Creatures pages I added info and images to?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 15:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :That, and it wasn't licensed (although I'm more forgiving towards licensing since most new users are clueless about that). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Antagonists I do consider Haines and Devin as main antagonists, but I have a problem with calling Stretch and Cheng Sr 'main' antagonists, since they appeared in only two missions or so (three/four if you consider phone calls). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :And I think I understand why each protagonist took out another protagonist's antagonit; maybe it was their way to show they can trust on each other, by killing another's enemy. Also, I think Devin's death was too cruel (yeah, it weird when it comes from me, isn't it?), they could at least give him some pants before pushing. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::About Trev's torture, did you know that several reviewers and rights groups were negative about his torture of Mr. K in "By The Book"? I dunno, I think Rockstar did a brilliant thing with putting this scene, 'cos later Trevor criticizes the use of torture by the IAA and the FIB and he even spares K's life. That was cool, bro. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It showed a different side of Trevor, not too different, but still noticable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sons of bitches... someone on Wikipedia has copied my work on Dave Norton's page! I personally don't mind, but they should giver me some credit! Eh... whatever, I'll revamp the whole page at some point in the future. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::NO. By the unwritten, self-made rule of my unwritten, made up, book of editing, I shall never vandalize a page, NEVER. :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL, that is allowed, man. But ONLY that! Morals... ugh... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm telling you, that guy is the one who vandalized the pages of the biker gangs and Mexican gangs! I'm taking a wild guess he doesn't like 'em! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Speaking of gangs, GTAV has a very small collection of them, only Families, the Ballas, The Lost, and the Vagos. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda shame, if you ask me: the biggest GTA with the smallest number of gangs. I want the Russian and Italian Mafia back for GTA VI! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Tom. Would you please create a pa ge for Bigfoot? I am not allowed to do it. And yes, there's proof.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like an afterthought to me, although maybe it was just for the Michael/Trevor haters (nobody gives a fuck 'bout Franklin, anyway), but "Deathwish" was rather well executed, and enjoyable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Michael. No! Trevor... No! Franklin... NO! I.. I don't know!!! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Michael is the protagonist I uses the most, around +40% according to the Social Club. To me it's hard to pick the 'central' protagonist, as the moment I thought one is the center of the story, the story moves to a young wannabe gangster who works as a repo-man, before moving the story again to a psycho who fucks the meth-head ex of a broken MC president. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::And then Franklin comes to pick up the ending :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) IGN Video Hi, The Tom! We've been given a video by IGN on how to steal a "jet fighter". I'm not sure exactly where the video should be placed, or even if you might be interested, so I thought I throw you a link so you could decide for yourself. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sweet, CJ, Smoke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZuYngIWv6I I just did this and they '''were' there. RE: Images I can do the second part (re-name and licencing) but I feel that only Patrollers/Admins/Bureaucrats should tell other users about the image policy and not the 'average' editor. Instulent (talk) 10:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Meh I could do, however the limit for patrollers is 8 and they are all active, so at the moment the chance is fairly slim Instulent (talk) 11:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) United Liberty Paper Contact Name Rename? Hey, I was wondering if you thought the name for the United Liberty Paper Contact page should be changed. Would it be better to use his name as stated in the game's credits, United Paper Man? --The Milkman | I always . 08:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) That's his name as stated in the credits for Grand Theft Auto V, I believe. I suppose that would be considered more "official". The Milkman | I always . 08:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Of course, man, no problem. Also, is just me or getting %100 in GTA V is much easier than other games in the series? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :XD, I'm currently doing missions for that Epsilon/Kiffilom cult; I finished the missions for Trev's mom and the Paparazzi guy (I killed the latter). - ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There are two missions for Trev's mom: Mrs. Philips and Damaged Goods. I met Marnie Allen in the desert. I'm telling you, I'm going to rob the Kiffilom guys for leaving me with nothing but underwears. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, DG is the one with the van. Aaaand, you can rob them, right? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.... >:D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks! What about Leonora Johnson, have you found her killer yet? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil What's the name of the "main" O'Neil brother? Is it Elwood? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I made an article for Elwood. Can you get an image of him for the infobox? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problemo, I can work with that :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's possible that GTA V will come for Wii U Dear The Tom, I have seen that you have reversed my edit. Why you did that? It's really not excluded that the game will come on the Wii U, it's a HD console with a bit more HD capability than the PS3 and Xbox 360 and the President of Nintendo of America has said that he would like to see the game on the Wii U. Besides, there is an petition here that can make it even more possible. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 13:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Then also applies that for a PC version. I have surfed on the internet, and even a PC version is not official announced yet. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 15:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure what am I thinking about that. Kinda cool, but since I don't have this app, I can't confirm or deny this. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think we can both say: FUCK! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Bay City Apartment In Grand Theft Auto V, you can buy properties, with the Bay City Apartment being one. However, you must walk up to the property's icon (a house with a dollar sign in it) and it will ask you if you wish to purchase. The player then has the choice of whether to purchase it or not. I'm assuming you do not have the game so you are assuming you cannot buy properties in GTA V. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Safehouses in GTA V OK, you might be right about that. I have not tried to purchase anything yet through Dynasty 8 cause I do not have enough money obviously. Let's just settle it at what Rockstar said then, I am not going to start any confusion. BTW how do you get your name to appear green? I'd like to change my name's color! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 ? Why exactly was my edit to Michael De Santa's page reverted? The east coast claim was completely unsubstantiated. Joetheiceman (talk) 18:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Radio Infobox Can you change the color the radio infobox? I was looking at some radio pages and I don't think dirty pink fits the whole color theme of the wiki. Shadowrunner(stuff) 18:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for changing the color. I would've done that myself but it was locked. Shadowrunner(stuff) 19:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Grove Street Families When escaping from the cops, Lamar and Franklin begin talking about how Grove use to be Families territory. It's also in the notes of Hood Safari. Shadowrunner(stuff) 18:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip Well, I had just finished playing Hood Safari a couple days ago when I changed the radio station afterwards. When Weazel News came on, it reported MC Clip died in a shootout between the The Families and the Ballas, which was basically what Hood Safari was about. A fan then came on crying because of the deceased rapper and Weazel News again reported MC Clip is dead. That's all I heard so leave MC Clip as deceased. I am not a liar and I only edit the truth on this wiki. Please be grateful, I am trying to help! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 :From I understand, the player's actions affect Weazel News reports; you kill MC, there's a report - you don't kill him, there's no report. The same goes for Ashley Butler; you spare her life, and WN reports about her death in a drug party (from I understand); you kill her, however, and there's no report (Interesting thing, though, she'll still message Ron on Lifeinvader. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip's death Nope I just left him behind. Weazel News reported after the mission he died. I am certain he is dead cause I heard the reporter's line "MC Clip is dead," . Smashbro8 (talk) 19:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Packie Finally got him, man. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I found something called "spaceship part" (maybe I was misreading). There are 50 of them. AHH, I hate such features when you need to collect/destroy/jump 25/50/100 _____s... -_- -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :70-71%. You? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to find some cars for those fuckers, but I'm too lazy to search :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Holy shit. What do you have to do there? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL that's the real torture mission in the game XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :What's your favorite (and least favorite) mission in the game? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you a mind reader or something? 'coz those are my favorite missions too. I also enjoyed (almost) every Trevor mission and The Wrap Up. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Same here, bro. I'm also disappointed we don't have any "warfare" missions. Huh, at least we have Trev's Rampage side-missions. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate those "1 item for $" DLCs... huh -_- and no, I haven't touched the ocean yet. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :GTA Online is going to be insane. 'Lots of 12-years twats glitching the game, though. About the boat thing, if I'll stray to far I'll be eaten by a shark, right? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I hear you, bro. Damn, that sucks! I love GTAV and admit it to be my favorite game of all time, but at the same time I'm a bit disappointed about several features that were removed from the game. Who knows, maybe GTA6 will have the feature you mentioned (considering it'll run on PS4/XB1). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Khangpae Khangpae is simply a Korean term for gangster or Mafia in South Korea. Muramasa17 (talk) 20:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 RE: Walkthroughs Ah, sorry. I thought they were there until GTASeriesVideos released his version of the mission. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... Is there any reason why LS11sVaultBoy is an admin? He doesn't appear to have qualities of one and he ignores the usual formats/templates. I've made an article of a collection of the Epsilon missions in GTA V and he made another which doesn't seem to have much of an organized feel. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. But he gives me some inexperienced vibes. I haven't really seen an admin on any wiki edit like him before so it's unusual for me. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Format Ah, ok Tom. I didn't know it had to be like that. If it isn't already done, I'll do it now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 07:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it would be alright to have them back. I noticed you've been bringing back the pulling favors mission pages. How do you do that by the way, because when I try to do it, it just redirects me to another page so I can't get it back. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, do you know how to change the title thingy next to your name on your profile? For example, yours says "Bureaucrat" instead of "Admin". Is there a specific trick to customising this? On my home wiki, I'm listed as "ADMIN". --The Milkman | I always . 09:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I'll try and remember. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Strangers/Freaks Can you explain me what has happened in that situation between OmegaRasand Vaulty? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I was planning on reverting OmegaRas' edits, but I decided to contact with you first: should we keepall those 'strangers/freaks' missions in one page, or as several pages? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure, either. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Antagonist Kinda hard for me to consider him an antagonist, or even a main character. Sure, he's the one who drives Mike back to robbery, but, his last appearance in the game was rather too silly ("The other ear!"). Not to mention he and the protagonists part ways on a rather good note (*cough* being Trevor's bitch). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :You have some point, but it's not just his silly appearance, he doesn't feel like an antagonist; he didn't do anything (really) bad to the protagonist compare to others, let's say Diaz or Mendez (since all are Hispanic cartel bosses); no betrayal, kidnapping (Light My Pyre), ambush (In The Beginning (GTA VC)), toturing a friend, etc. Hard to explain, if to be honset. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Excatly. He's not the first of his kind in the series, though; we had Ray in TLAD, as Johnny stole his money, although Ray was far more ruthless than Madrazo. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) GTA V PC Release Hi Tom, there's a lot of rumors going on that maybe GTA V will be released for PC in 22 November. However, Rockstar Games stated nothing and they never touched at this topic since the game was announced two years ago. Do you think that GTA V will be released for PC at least in this year? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No sense User Hey Tom I'm having some trouble with this user named Strangle hold who is deleteing my images and putting his own images in which he thinks is right. Specifically on the Los Santos Triads and Korean Mob pages. Need this to END!!! Muramasa17 (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 Images Oh ok thanks Roman This isn't speculative. This is Roman mentioned clearly by someone else. Now I will admit the Chinatown Wars thing is very little, but when you have a character in Liberty City mention Roman's Taxi Company and call it crap. Like, unless there's another Roman in Liberty City that also coincidentally happens to also own a taxi depot, I don't know what else you want? Shadowrunner(stuff) 21:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Law Organizations Can you add Globalpol and the Drug Observation Agency to Template:LawNav since it's locked from me? And can you change the Drug Enforcement Agency page name to Drug Enforcement Administration? Shadowrunner(stuff) 00:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA V article's verb tense edit Thank you for taking your time reading my suggestion and complying. If I weren't tasked with essays, I would have done it myself, since I'm almost always lurking through wikis of things I like (GTA being amongst the top ones). Sai-raf (talk) 03:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rigby Hi, Tom. It seems that the guy posting questions is actually Rigby. After you asked him about his age and I expressed my disagreement on him being 27, he complained to Dan. It seems that this is Rigby's new account. Due to these, I consider he should be blocked for having multiple accounts and even being below 13 years old (I doubt 13+ year olds watch Enzo and have such bad grammar). I don't want any problems with him again. I don't care how many blogs he will create from now on, I'll just ignore him. If you consider I should say sorry to him I'll do. You should talk to Dan about this, since you are Bureaucrats and should decide. I don't want it to become a major conflict. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pulling favours That's an excellent compromise. Thank you, Tom. - JackFrost23 (talk) 15:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Blaine County Radio Can you restore Blaine County Radio FM 96.5 and the old WCTR page, move the content from the Programs sections to the one that's already around and then re-delete them. I wouldn't bother you with this, but I already asked McJeff twice and he still hasn't done it even when he said he would. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Korean Mob to Khangpae Hey Tom how do I change the main title of the Korean Mob page want to change it to Kkangpae. The reason is due to the fact that if any of the protagonist owns The Hen House Business in Paleto Bay, The Koreans are referred to as the "Kkangpae" rather than Korean Mob. Muramasa17 (talk) 21:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Muramasa17 Military So, I can't put up pictures of army... Tracey. Hey Tom, I noticed you undid the edit, I understand but there appears to be an issue now, if I recall there's been interviews stating that Tracey is the younger sibling, so I can come up with three ideas, Rockstar have either, changed it so Tracey's the older sibling, Rockstar messed up with her age or from a character perspective it wouldn't be too surprising if Tracey has lied about her age, just sharing my thoughts about it is all. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man! Sure, I'll update GTA V today after school. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I began working on the page: User:Ilan xd/Grand Theft Auto V. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet (and probably not today). How is it? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I want to wait too, but I can't! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I almost finished with the gameplay section for GTA V. Can you get me an image of the character switching wheel? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Achievements and Trophies in GTA V edit I still own and occasionally play Bully, and in the game the collectibles that Jimmy finds for the Hobo are Radio Transistors, not spaceship parts. I wasn't referring to the collectibles in GTA V which are obviously Spaceship Parts as noted in the game each time you pick one up. Sorry for the confusion. MacManus99 (talk) 09:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) About Families and Grove Street Ballas can be heard mentioning that the Families were kicked out of Grove Street can be heard here around 5 minutes and 20 seconds into the video. Maybe it is something we can add to the pages of both the Families and Grove Street. It doesn't make them Grove Street Families though. Mall Or Nothing Or is capitalized in the title. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Help with an experiment? Hello, I wanted to ask you if this community would be interested in helping us improve search suggestions by participating in a little experiment? As part of our constant effort to improve this facet of our search functionality, we want to try out some alternate methods. If you agree, we will try out these changes here and measure the results. The testing period will last between two to four weeks. During that period you will see the following improvements: much faster search suggestions and a different look for the way they appear. The possible drawbacks are: search suggest will only provide namespace suggestions (no images or categories), and any new articles created during the test will not automatically appear in search suggest (although we can manually add them if that will help). :Sounds alright to me if we give it a try. To be honest I've never had problems finding any mainspace articles with search, but I've also found it more or less worthless for looking for templates and images. Jeff (talk| ) 19:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am okay with that. Messi1983 (talk) 15:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: The LCPD Database was a bless; Too bad we don't have something similar tothe 3DU games or GTA V. Also, I agree on changing the protagonists' images. Any god suggestions? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, no customization. Also, I started GTA Online. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It was nice; meeting Lamar as my first contract in LS was surprising. I'm not too deep into the game yet, so I'm not sure about other features, exceptthat GTAO is set shortly before GTAV. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you can do different jobs, races and heists with or against other players. I bet there will be also some car theft missions, 'cos Simeon Yetarian is a contract in the multi too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You are basically thrown to a world with other players, and from I've played so far, most of the missions are for at least two players. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Madroza Please tell me why you believe Martin Madroza is a supporting character and does not qualify being a minor antagonist. SeniorBadAzz (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) IMV micheal finding out Amandas tennis coech is givin her more the tennis lessons takes franklin and destroys his house and he arrives and demands he pay for it i thinks once you do a job lester will say his house you destroyed has been paid for so he is a minor antagonist, Owen1983 (talk) 01:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Exactly my point. And let not forget: While Michael and Trevor are laying low in Blaine County, if they ever come back to Los Santos during this time period, Madroza will send endless number of his gang members to kill them. If that's not a bad guy then I don't know what is. SeniorBadAzz (talk) 02:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Originally I listed him as a minor antagonist, but after a discussion with another Admin, we decided supporting character was more appropriate. Madrazo isn't the bad guy in any of the encounters. Michael pulls down his girlfriends house, so Madrazo demands he pays for the rebuild - nothing antagonistic on his part. The second, Michael was willing to do a job for free in hopes of building a relationship and eventually getting a bigger payout. Trevor disagreed with that and went to Madrazo's house and demanded payment, when Madrazo refused, Trevor kidnapped his wife and cut his ear off. Again, he did nothing antagonistic. In both cases there's a stronger argument for Michael and Trevor being the antagonists. Tom Talk 08:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Classifying characters I think it is time for us to classify characters in GTA V to several categories: central, main, supporting, minor, unseen and mentioned. Any suggestions? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, same here! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::To me, a central character can be either a close ally (let's say Lester), or a major villain (let's say, Devin). The NPCs with the largest roles, even when compared to other main characters. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Characters I consider central are: *Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips: protagonists. *Devin Weston and Steve Haines: the two main antagonists of the game *Lester: probably the most important mission giver in the game, as he helps in planninf the heists, sending the heist moeny to the player, locating people/obejcts, and having a big role in The Third Way. *Lamar: the BFF of one protagonist (Frank), and an associate of another (Trevor). He also has a big role in all 'Families/Street gangs' missions. *Dave Norton: Without him we wouldn't have a plot, as he killed Brad and faked Michael's death. *Brad Snider: Not sure about this one. He does have a major role in Michael and Trevor's friendship, though. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I would consider Martin, Ron, Solomon and Molly as main characters. Each has some sort of a larger impact (than other supporting characters) on the main plot. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we should move Lazlow, Elwood, Rocco, Tao and ULPC to the supporting characters, they have a slightly bigger role in the game than other characters. And I think only minor characters should have a standard list. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeh, I agree. What about GTA Online characters like Gerald? Where should we put 'em? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Currently, the only 'exclusive' GTAO character I know is Gerald. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:51, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem. So far I've only encountered Gerald, Lamar, Simeon and Milkman (lulz). You will also come across Lester, but I haven't met him yet. PS I saw you put your ratings for the GTA games. That 9/10 you gave to GTA5 is alsmost like a sparkle for war against fanboys haha XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I get your point. For me that game is a pure 10/10 (which doesn't mean it's perfect - it's simply means that the best thing around several years); this is mainly as I come to games thinking on the story first, features later. Will you give a seperate score to GTAO? Also, I guess GTAVC was your first GTA, right? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :GTAIII was my first GTA, followed by GTAVC. While I give SA a higher score, I prefer VC,; the way the whole map and story are presented were fuckin' awesome. GTA4 is my favorite game when it comes to story, maybe tied with GTA5. I'm not sure about GTAO's score, though, as it is still building itself. I guess it's a 9/10 for now, maybe lower. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I bought Tequi-la-la, a cinema, a hanger at Los Santos Airport, taxi depot, drug store, and that's it. I want dat Golf club, only to say afterwards that I'm so rich I buy things I don't need XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :lol XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Grove Street Families I just replayed Hood Safari, Franklin and Lamar mention that the Grove Street families did exist but don't know what happened to them and speculate that they moved out. Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oracle 2/Oracle Sports Thank you, I signed up for a very particular reason. Studying the design elements of the car initially dubbed "Oracle 2"(actually "Oracle Sports"), I've noticed an unusual circumstance. It's actually based on a future real-life model, not a past or current (BMW) car like stated here. The description listed on the "Oracle 2" page is incorrect for that reason. The real-life counterpart is past half-way through development. Why do I believe it's based on a future car? If you go to the talk page here, you will see why I think otherwise. The real-life Oracle, the BMW 7-Series E65, was the basis of the Oracle XS. The next-generation G11 7-Series due in 2015 was designed last year and currently disguised as a prototype since this February. A few BMW insiders have endorsed these renders that were first presented as early as July 7, 2012 from media and third-party sources that showcase the exterior design of the 2015/16 G11 7-Series. BMW is known for giving out various design proposals, which the final chosen one for production can easily have it's authenticitiy confirmed by BMW insiders leaking information. Is it very possible that someone at Rockstar took note of this, thus choosing to skip the current F01 version of the 7-Series (2008-present) and were inspired to create a GTA V variant of the future BMW G11's exterior design? The Oracle Sports is extremely identical to the future 7-Series' design impressions, which seems to be more than a coincidence. Simply, it looks like both the Oracle Sports and G11 7-Series are an intentional match, sans the BMW kidney grille. No BMW matches the design of the Oracle Sports, except that of the renders for the next 7-Series. A few Lexus models do share some cues as well, such as the Lexus LS460 and the 2013 GS350. Rockstar ended development on August 25th and shockingly compared to GTA IV(most cars were from pre-2007), a lot of new 2014 model year cars were incorporated into the game. They've had a year to react to such information and incorporate it as an Ubermacht model. In working for Jaguar Land Rover PLC, I attest to this in seeing versions of our new Jaguar F-Type (Benefactor Surano) and Range Rover Sport (Gallivanter). The latter was officially unveiled to the public in late March 2013, yet spotted during testing in 2012. I wanted to edit the Oracle 2 article to reflect this, so I asked on the talk page and received no responses. Therefore, I tried to reach you instead, before I edit the article to reflect the actual inspiration for the Oracle Sports, the 2015/2016 BMW 7-Series. Carmaker1 (talk) 10:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Trevor/Floyd issue I noticed the little edit war going there and to add my two cents, Trevor's lifeinvader profile does say "any hole will do" so it may (not 100% certain) imply he swings both ways or that he simply just doesn't care who or what (the teddy bear) gets him off, plus there is those comments he says to others though he could just be doing that to amuse himself. The Cruentus (talk) 15:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :True, but keep in mind that Floyd does say "I hope debra can forgive me" or words to that affect after Trevor wakes up in that spooning position, I am not sure how far rockstar would go, they pushed the limits in GTA v, topless strippers, cannibals (which trevor is also implied to be though he calls in unproven rumors) and so on, not complaining though, its a good game. P.S didn't know whether to respond here or on your talk page as the wiki I use, we all reply on the same talk page the topic/subject started on so sorry if this was improper. The Cruentus (talk) 15:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I am aware of the different ways to reply to someone, I just didn't know which way it was done on here because different wikis have different methods and I am relatively new to this wiki but thanks letting me know. The Cruentus (talk) 15:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) VP JK 'sup man, can you do me a favor? Can you replay the mission "Mr Philips" and check if Johnny's jacket has a President or a Vice President patch? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, so that can mean two things: 1) the LS chapter has another President rather than Johnny ;OR; 2) a simple oversight. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, agreed. PS Have you ever played GTA Advance?-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Awards Hey there Tom, So seeing as GTA V has been out for a little bit now, I just wanted to reach out to you and the other GTA Wiki admins about doing a Wiki Awards page/blog post for GTA V. What the heck is a Wiki Awards? It's basically a poll for the users that lets them pick out their favorite parts of the game. Here's a good example. We generally like to get the admins of each Wiki to suggest the candidates and topics for the awards, so if you guys have any you'd like to suggest, that'd be perfect. Please let me know if you're interested in contributing, and as always thanks for all your hard work keeping the GTA Wiki going! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) McReary Family Derrick died? I didn't heard this from Packie during one of the heists missions but however, a dead father, I killed Francis during Blood Brothers, then I chose Revenge and Kate died, then Derrick died between 2008 and 2013, Gerald is in jail and Packie moved to Los Santos. Now the poor Maureen is living alone in Dukes without their all of their children. Damn! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:56, October 4, 2013 (UTC)